Na srebrnym globie/Rękopisu część druga/Rozdział V
Tam, gdzie są lata znaczone zmiennymi porami i słońcem, którego łuk wznosi się lub opada na sklepieniu niebieskim: na Ziemi, siódmy rok już dobiegał od czasu naszego przybycia na Księżyc, kiedy Marta spostrzegła, że będzie po raz trzeci matką. Przyjścia dziecka oczekiwała niecierpliwie, spodziewając się, że to będzie syn, którego z góry przeznaczała na raba Tomowi. Nie kryła się z tym zgoła, owszem, gdy tylko spostrzegła, że po długiej przerwie znowu ma zostać matką, powiedziała do nas: — Teraz dopiero będę spokojna, gdy dam Tomowi nareszcie służącego i niewolnika... Mówiła to na pozór obojętnie, jak się mówi o jakiejś rzeczy bardzo naturalnej, aleja dostrzegłem w jej głosie dziwną, skomplikowaną nutę... Było to coś jakby okrzyk tak ciężko okupionego tryumfu, że przez to już prawie tryumfem być przestaje — coś jak westchnienie robotnika, zrzucającego z ramion własnowolnie podjęte brzemię ze wstrętem, ale i z radością, że wyniósł je tam, gdzie zamierzył, i nie upadł, nie zrzucił go pierwej. Piotr, złamany zupełnie, od dawna poddawał się już spokojnie okrucieństwu Marty, która go raniła ciągle każdym słowem, każdym czynem, a tak nieznacznie i nieubłaganie, jak gdyby czyniła to bezwiednie, będąc tylko narzędziem Jakiejś okropnej fatalności. Ale wówczas po tych słowach Marty spojrzał na nią przygasłym wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się szyderczo, a potem wyciągnął rękę do Toma. Chwycił chłopca za ramię i przyciągnąwszy ku sobie, zaczął go oglądać. Tom umysłowo był bardzo rozwinięty, ale jak na swój wiek wyglądał nader wątle. Ojczym odsunął szeroki rękaw jego bluzy i obnażył jego drobne, dziecięce ramię, uderzył z lekka dłonią w jego wąskie barki, pomacał uda i kolana, stuknął w pierś, uśmiechnął się znów szyderczo i trzymając rękę na głowie zalęknionego chłopca, zaczął powoli cedzić słowa, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w Marcie: — Tak... Tom jest ostatecznie dość mocny, aby przewodzić nad dziewczętami, ale jego brat może być silniejszy. Marta zbladła i spojrzała niespokojnie na chłopca. Ale niepokój jej nie trwał długo. W błyszczących oczach dziecka wyczytała snadź to, co musiało być po wszystkie czasy wypisane w oczach twórców nowego porządku, bo uśmiechnęła się tylko i odpowiedziała krótko: — Tom będzie silniejszy, choćby tamten miał być i większy. Rzeczywiście Tom już wtenczas, jako małe, sześcioletnie chłopię, zdradzał nadzwyczajną bystrość i energię. Rozwijał się bardzo prędko i w sposób jakiś szczególny, pod wieloma względami odmienny od tego, w jaki rozbudza się zazwyczaj dusza dzieci tam, na Ziemi. Zawczasu nauczył się samodzielności i miał zmysł praktyczny tak nadzwyczajnie rozwinięty, że nas czasem zadziwiał. Nie było u niego ani śladu owego marzycielstwa ziemskich dzieci, niewątpliwie bardzo powabnego, ale świadczącego zarazem o jakiejś sztucznej wybujałości umysłu. Tom był trzeźwy, tak strasznie trzeźwy, ze mnie aż serce bolało, gdym patrzył na tę jasnowłosą główkę dziecka, w której myśli, nie przerywane i nie plątane niesfornymi marzeniami, płynęły tak spokojnym i zwartym szeregiem, jakby pod łysą czaszką starca. Chłopak mimo wszystko miał dużo serca: kochał matkę nadzwyczajnie i do mnie bardzo się przywiązał, jedynie Piotra nie mógł znosić. Zawsze pewny siebie i przytomny jak ojciec, w jego obecności bywał zalękniony i zmieszany. Zresztą nie wiem nawet, czy użyłem odpowiednich wyrazów na określenie tego, co się musiało dziać w duszy tego dziecka w obecności ojczyma. Milczał przy nim zawsze tak uparcie, że zdawało się, wolałby narazić się nawet na plagi, niż usta otworzyć. Oczy tylko biegały mu niespokojnie. Był w jego zachowaniu się jakiś strach, ale też był i upór, i zaciętość, i nienawiść, i wstręt... Piotr to czuł i widział — i zdaje mi się, że już wtenczas sam się bał tego dziwnego dzieciaka. Marta miała słuszność: Tom nie był jednym z tych, którzy stworzeni są na to, aby kogokolwiek słuchać. Za dużo w nim było stanowczego, światowładnego ducha angielskiego i za dużo płomiennej krwi dumnych radżów z Travancore. Toteż pewien byłem, że jeśli mu się brat narodzi, choćby nawet był większy i silniejszy od niego, będzie za nim tak samo biegał i tak samo pokornie w oczy mu patrzył, jak te dwie małe dziewczynki, Liii i Róża. Ale Tomowi brat się nie narodził, przyszła natomiast na świat trzecia dziewczynka, którąśmy nazwali Adą. Marta bez radości i wzruszenia powitała narodziny tego dziecięcia. — Tom — mówiła w kilkadziesiąt godzin później, gdyśmy na jej życzenie chłopca przyprowadzili do łóżka. — Tom, nie będziesz już miał brata. Ale masz za to trzy siostrzyczki. Muszą ci wystarczyć — za żony, za towarzyszy, za służące... Tom nie pytał już, jak przy narodzeniu pierwszych dziewczątek, co będzie z siostrzyczkami robił, lecz obejrzał się tylko na Lilę i Różę, trzymające się w kącie za ręce i wpatrzone w malca, jak zwykle, oczyma pełnymi miłości i podziwu, dotknął palcem z lekka maleńkiej, wrzeszczącej wniebogłosy nowo narodzonej istotki i rzekł kiwając poważnie głową: — Wystarczą, mamo, wystarczą... — Tom — ozwałem się wtedy, dotknięty niemile słowami Marty i zachowaniem się dziecka — musisz być dla nich dobry. — A po co? — zapytał naiwnie. — Aby cię kochały — odpowiedziałem. — One i tak mnie kochają... — Tak, my Toma bardzo kochamy — odezwały się dziewczątka prawie jednocześnie. -Widzisz, Tom — mówiłem dalej kaznodziejskim tonem — one są lepsze od ciebie, bo cię kochają, choć ty może nie zawsze na to zasługujesz. Ale ta mała może cię nie kochać... Tom nic nie odpowiedział, ale zauważyłem, że spojrzał na dziecko z niechęcią, zmarszczywszy drobne brwi. Ostatecznie może to i dobrze się stało, że się Tomowi nie brat narodził. Byłby jego niewolnikiem albo — wrogiem. Wyszedłszy wtedy z izby i później jeszcze przez pewien czas myślałem długo nad straszną ironią ludzkiego istnienia, która przeszła za nami z Ziemi na Księżyc. Przypomniał mi się O'Tamor, biedny, szlachetny marzyciel! Jak on sobie to roił, że tu na Księżycu z dzieci Tomasza i Marty, uchronionych od złego wpływu ziemskiej "cywilizacji", wyrośnie pokolenie idealne, nie posiadające tych wad i nie znające tych różnic, które są przyczyną odwiecznych nieszczęść ludzkości na Ziemi! Patrzę na te dzieci i zdaje mi się, że stary, szlachetny marzyciel O'Tamor zapomniał, iż potomstwo człowieka będą zawsze składały istoty ludzkie, noszące w swej piersi zaród tego wszystkiego, co się stało ohydą ziemskich pokoleń. I czy to nie jest najstraszliwsza ironia, że człowiek wroga swego przenosi sam w sobie nawet na gwiazdy świecące w niebie? Dobrze się stało, że Tom nie ma brata. Przynajmniej opóźni się nadejście okresu walk bratobójczych i niewoli, a my tymczasem może pomrzemy i nie będziemy potrzebowali patrzeć na to. A dziewczątka... Tak mi się zdaje, że dziewczątka te są stworzone na to, aby podlegały. Nie będą może nawet rozumieć swej krzywdy — szczęśliwe, gdy ich brat, mąż i pan będzie czasem wobec nich łaskawy... Co do Liii i Róży jestem tego już pewien, Ada zaś zbyt jeszcze jest mała — ma zaledwie w tej chwili trzy lata, licząc po ziemsku, aby można jakieś prawdopodobne przypuszczenia robić o przyszłym stosunku jej do przyrodniego brata. Spostrzegam tylko, że go nie kocha tak, jak te starsze. Tom również jest dla niej więcej obojętny. Zwracanie bacznej uwagi na wzrost i duchowy rozwój tych czworga dzieci stanowi w ostatnim czasie moją najmilszą, choć smutną rozrywkę. Pod względem fizycznym przystosowały się one znakomicie do warunków księżycowego świata, który dla nas, z Ziemi przybyłych, jest ciągle obcy i nieznośny, choć już tyle lat tu żyjemy. Taką rzeczą na przykład, niezmiernie dla nas ciężką, jest regulowanie snu. Podczas długiego dnia prawie tyle samo spać potrzebujemy, co podczas nocy. Pociąga to za sobą tę niedogodność, że trzecią część czasu, kiedy słońce stoi na niebie, tracimy na sen, bardzo nieregularny i z tego powodu mało pokrzepiający, a za to dwie trzecie nocy przesiadujemy bezsennie, nękani zimnem, ciemnością i gorszą od nich nudą. Dzieci, tu urodzone, śpią we dnie bardzo mało: zaledwie godzinę lub dwie najwyżej w dwudziestogodzinnych odstępach, ale za to prawie całą noc przesypiają z małymi przerwami. W kilkanaście godzin po zachodzie słońca ogarnia je już nieprzezwyciężona senność. Jeśli się w nocy zbudzą, to na dwie, trzy lub cztery godziny najwyżej, po czym znów zasypiają, jak u nas na Ziemi susły i świstaki śpią do czasu, kiedy pierwszy lekki obrzask na niebie zapowiada nadejście dnia. Znoszą także bez porównania lepiej od nas klimat tutejszy. Upały nie osłabiają ich do tego stopnia i nie wywołują tego rozdrażnienia ani senności, co u nas. Ale najwięcej zastanawia mnie to, że te dzieci i na mróz są znacznie wytrzymalsze niż my, starsi. Rankiem, gdy natężenie zimna wzmaga się najwięcej, dzieci rozbudzone z długiego snu wybiegają często na dwór, a nawet oddalają się znacznie, podczas gdy my odważamy się wyjść tylko w razie ostatecznej konieczności. Inicjatorem tych wycieczek jest zawsze Tom. Obie starsze dziewczynki wybiegają tylko za nim, zarówno jak stary Zagraj, wiedzione, zdaje się, nawet takim samym ślepym przywiązaniem. Ten pies i te dziewczynki stanowią nieodstępny dwór Toma. Myślałem początkowo, że dzieci idą się bawić w śniegu, topniejącym rychło po wschodzie słońca, albo używają ślizgawki na brzegu zamarzłego w nocy morza. Ale wkrótce przekonałem się, że ta mała drużyna wychodziła tak rano pod przewodnictwem Toma na — polowanie! Dziwna, że myśmy na ten pomysł nie wpadli! Wszystkie tutejsze zwierzęta zasypiają na noc, zagrzebując się w ziemi dla ochrony przed mrozem. Tom wyśledził to sam i przy pomocy Zagrają, który węch ma znakomity, wyszukiwał pod śniegiem kryjówki różnych potworków i zabijał je, nim się obudziły. Mięso tutejszych zwierzątek lądowych jest wprawdzie, jak już wspomniałem, nie do użycia, ale za to ich skóry dostarczają nam pięknych i trwałych futerek albo rogowego materiału, wielce podobnego do szyldkretu. Polowanie podczas dnia przedstawia wielkie trudności, gdyż zwierzęta nauczyły się już nieufności względem nas i prześladujących je zarówno z nami psów, jakże się więc zadziwiłem, gdy Tom przyniósł mi pewnego ranka kilkanaście skórek, wśród których parę było świeżych, a reszta już starannie wyprawionych! Te pochodziły z dawniejszych połowów. Chłopak widział Jak myśmy skórki, odarte z zabitych zwierząt, czyścili ostrymi muszlami i wyprawiali solą, zbierającą się obficie nad brzegiem morza, i zrobił to wszystko na swoją rękę, a wcale nie gorzej od nas! Już to nie brak mu sprytu. Mając lat ośm znał już dokładnie nasze fabryki i rozumiał cel i znaczenie każdego urządzenia, przydatność każdego narzędzia i materiału. Ja wziąłem na siebie obowiązek nauczania go — ale do książek niewiele ma ochoty. Ciekaw jest wszystkiego, co ma wartość praktyczną, inne rzeczy natomiast mało go obchodzą. Chciałem go nauczyć geografii ziemskiej, historii tamecznych ludów, obeznać go z przystępnymi dla jego umysłu arcydziełami wielkich ziemskich pisarzy, ale spostrzegłem bardzo rychło, że to zgoła nie zajmuje chłopca, tak ciekawego w innych kierunkach. Zrazu nie przerywałem nauki sądząc, że zdołam w nim rozbudzić zmysł historyczny i estetyczny, a zaprzestałem usiłowań dopiero wtedy, gdy mnie raz podczas takiej naukowej pogadanki wprost zapytał: — Wuju, po co mi ty opowiadasz to wszystko? Nie wiedziałem, co mu mam odrzec, bo istotnie — po co?— A on pytał znowu: — To wszystko, o czym mi mówisz, jest podobno na Ziemi, którą, pamiętam, raz widziałem podczas wycieczki jak dużą świecącą banię, a skąd ty, wuju, podobno przybyłeś tutaj — prawda? — Tak, to jest na Ziemi, skąd ja przybyłem i skąd w ogóle ludzie pochodzą. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie, jakby się wahał, czy ma powiedzieć to, co myśli, a wreszcie odezwał się z zafrasowaną miną: — Ale ja nie wiem, wuju, czy to wszystko jest prawda... Dotknęła mnie ta uwaga, tak zresztą naturalna u dziecka, któremu się opowiada o rzeczach dziejących się na odległej i raz tylko przez nie widzianej planecie. — Czy przekonałeś się kiedykolwiek, abym mówił nieprawdę? — Nie, nie, nigdy! — zaprzeczył żywo, po czym dodał znów ciszej: — Ale teraz nie mogę się przekonać, że mi mówisz prawdę... Wyjąłem z kieszeni zegarek. — Wiesz, co to jest? zegarek... Czy myślisz, że ja albo Piotr, albo matka twoja potrafimy zrobić taką maszynkę? Widzisz także książki, których my nie drukujemy, narzędzia astronomiczne nie przez nas zbudowane. Otóż skądże by się to wszystko tutaj wzięło, gdybyśmy tego byli nie przynieśli ze sobą ze Ziemi? A jeśli z Ziemi przybyliśmy tutaj, to musimy przecież wiedzieć, jak tam jest i co tam było. Chłopiec zamyślił się. — To ja już wierzę wujowi, ale... po coście wy tu przybyli na Księżyc, kiedy wam na Ziemi było dobrze, jak słyszę?... — Po cośmy przybyli? Tak... Widzisz, chcieliśmy wiedzieć, jak to jest na Księżycu. — Ale ja, prawda, ja się nigdy nie dostanę na Ziemię? Co? — Nie, nie dostaniesz się nigdy. — To wiesz ty co, wuju, naucz mnie ty lepiej robić takie zegarki i szkła powiększające, a nie mów mi już o tym, którędy się jedzie z jakiejś tam Europy do Ameryki albo co robił ten Aleksander Wielki i ten drugi, Napoleon... Musiałem przyznać w duchu, że Tom ma słuszność. Nie był tam nigdy i nigdy tam nie będzie, więc po cóż mu mówić o tym, co mnie obchodzi tylko dlatego, że jestem rodem z Ziemi? Te wiadomości na nic mu się nie przydadzą, a jeśli zechce kiedy on lub jego potomstwo dowiedzieć się czegoś o Ziemi, o której może już tylko niejasna wieść będzie chodziła, -że jest matką ludzkiego plemienia, a widzieć ją można świecącą na niebie z krańców śmiertelnej pustyni — to będą tu przecież te księgi, któreśmy ze sobą przywieźli, księgi, zaiste, więcej czarodziejskie dla przyszłych mieszkańców Księżyca niż dla ziemian najfantastyczniejsze baśnie z Tysiąca i jednej nocy. Odtąd postanowiłem uczyć Toma tylko tego, co ma dlań wartość realną w przyszłym życiu na Księżycu. Do tego okazywał nadzwyczajną ochotę. Pochłaniał chciwie wszelkie wiadomości, jeśli tylko zrozumiał, że mogą mu być użyteczne. Tak na przykład astronomia początkowo mało go zajmowała, a wziął się do niej z całym zapałem dopiero wtedy, gdy mu wykazałem korzyści praktyczne, jakie odnieść można z pomiaru wysokości gwiazd. Jestem przekonany, że gdybyśmy nie byli zabrali książek, które tu po nas pozostaną, przepadłaby dla następnych pokoleń cała idealna strona tej odrobiny przywiezionego tu z Ziemi duchowego dorobku człowieka, bo za pośrednictwem niezaprzeczenie zdolnego, ale dziwnie trzeźwego Toma nie dałaby się zachować. A ja myślę jednak ciągle o tym przyszłym pokoleniu... Chciałbym, aby to nie byli ludzie dzicy. Niech wiedzą, że duch ludzki jest potężny, że tworzy rzeczy wielkie i piękne, że wyszukuje Boga w złotym pyle gwiazd i siebie samego wśród ścięgien i żył ciała, że zdolny jest gorąco pożądać prawdy dla prawdy i piękna dla piękna i że jest najskuteczniejszą bronią w życiowej walce człowieka z otaczającą go przyrodą; niech umieją cenić tego ducha i korzystać z jego siły... Tak mi pilno powiedzieć o tym wszystkim Tomowi, choć on niestety nie zawsze chce tego słuchać, tak mi pilno, jakbym się obawiał, aby mi czasu nie zabrakło. Bo gdy ja umrę, bo gdy pomrzemy wszyscy my, ziemianie, nauczycielem i prorokiem księżycowego ludu będzie już tylko on, praojciec jego — i te stare książki, wraz z ludźmi z dalekiej planety na ten świat przeniesione. Gdy mu raz powiedziałem, że musi być pilny i uczyć się wszystkiego, nie tylko tego, co jemu się podoba, bo będzie w przyszłości wychowawcą nowego pokolenia, popatrzył na mnie zdumionymi oczyma i zapytał: — A ty, wuju, cóż ty wtenczas będziesz robił? Przecież ty wszystko umiesz... — Ja wtenczas nie będę już żył. — Któż cię zabije? Tom nie rozumiał, że jest inna śmierć, naturalna. Widział zabijane zwierzęta i sam je zabijał, ale nie widział jeszcze istoty umierającej. Zacząłem mu wtedy tłumaczyć konieczność śmierci. Słuchał mnie uważnie, aż wtem przerwał mi nagle, wykrzykując: — To i Piotr umrze? — Umrze, synu, jak ja, jak mama twoja, jak ty sam wreszcie... Tom potrząsnął głową: — Ja nie umrę, bo... co by mi z tego przyszło? Roześmiałem się mimo woli z tej dziecinnej uwagi i znów mu wykładałem, że śmierć od ludzkiej woli nie zależy, ale chłopiec był roztargniony i myślał widocznie o czym innym. Wreszcie odezwał się głosem przyciszonym i jakby z wahaniem: — Wuju, kiedy Piotr umrze, to niech on pierwej umrze niż ty, najpierw z nas wszystkich, prędko niech umrze. Przecież on jest całkiem niepotrzebny. Wtedy zostałbyś ty sam z nami i z mamą i byłoby nam dobrze... Zgromiłem chłopca za te słowa, mówiąc, że nikomu śmierci życzyć nie powinien, a tym mniej Piotrowi, który przecież jest ojcem jego siostrzyczek, Liii i Róży. Tom popatrzył ponuro i westchnął, a potem odezwał się z wyrzutem: -Czemuż ty, wuju, nie jesteś ojcem moich siostrzyczek? Ja cię wolę niż Piotra i mama także... Piotr jest niepotrzebny. Czułem, jak jakieś najtajniejsze, najgłębsze fibry zadrgały we mnie, a równocześnie przestrach mnie ogarnął. Bo to była myśl, która w ostatnim czasie i mnie coraz częściej przychodziła do głowy. Nie mogę się winić: dotrzymałem raz powziętego postanowienia i wytrwałem na dobrowolnie obranym, a tak niesłychanie śmiesznym stanowisku poczciwego nauczyciela cudzych dzieci, ale com ja przewalczył, co przecierpiał — tego dzisiaj mi już nie wypowiedzieć! Bo przecież tę kobietę, jedyną na tym świecie, a tak mi drogą, miałem wciąż przy sobie, widziałem, że jest nieszczęśliwa, a czasem łudziłem się nawet, że może ze mną byłaby szczęśliwsza. Były takie dnie, że patrząc na Piotra, ściskałem rękojeść rewolweru w kieszeni, i takie, gdy lufę brałem w zęby, z palcem na cynglu, sądząc, że dłużej nie wytrzymam, nie zniosę... Ale zniosłem i wytrzymałem. Zniosłem, chociaż krew mi nieraz wzrok przesłaniała, a spazm jakiś chwytał mnie za piersi, zniosłem, choć nie można sobie wymarzyć takiej pokusy, która by mnie we śnie lub na jawie nie była nawiedzała i trapiła. Owego pamiętnego dnia, gdyśmy mieli ciągnąć losy o Martę, myślałem, zrzekając się jej posiadania, że się uspokoję, zapomnę z czasem, ale na darmo mijały lata, na darmo błąkałem się z dala od niej po księżycowych lądach, daremnie poświęcałem się wychowaniu Toma i myśli o przyszłym pokoleniu: ona jest mi ciągle tak samo droga, jak tam, w Kraju Biegunowym, gdy po długiej, dzięki niej szczęśliwie przebytej chorobie chodziłem z nią razem po wonnych mrocznych łąkach, rozmawiając o rzeczach obojętnych, a tak pełnych znaczenia. Mięśnie i ścięgna wciąż mam silne i krzepkie, ale duchem starzeję się już, czuję to; tęsknota za Ziemią rozstraja moje myśli i smutek coraz większy mnie obejmuje: nie tylko patrzę na wszystko przez łzy, ale nawet myślę przez łzy o wszystkim — jeno ta miłość moja nie chce się we mnie zestarzeć i osłabnąć, owszem, zda się, że wzrasta z wiekiem, razem z gniotącą mnie coraz ciężej tęsknotą. Wiem, że jestem śmieszny, a przecież nawet śmiać się ze siebie nie mogę. Czasem próbuję szydzić. Powtarzam sobie brutalnie, że kocham Martę tylko dlatego, że jest jedyną kobietą na Księżycu, a nie do mnie należy; że to niby wzniosłe uczucie jest tylko w pryzmacie ducha ludzkiego załamanym najgrubszym zwierzęcym popędem, i wiele, wiele podobnych rzeczy, ale powiedziawszy sobie po raz setny to wszystko, mimo woli szukam Marty oczyma i czuję, że dałbym się z chęcią przybić na krzyż, gdybym mógł przez to jeden pogodny uśmiech na jej usta wywołać. W człowieku nawet na pustyni, nawet na innym globie, tkwi obok innych dzikich instynktów także poczucie słuszności czy prawa. Nie wiem, czy jest wynikiem li tylko wychowania czy też jakiejś wrodzonej organizacji duchowej, ale to pewna, że istnieje i odzywa się głośno nawet tam, gdzie nie ma nikogo, kto by mu jego milczenie mógł wytknąć. Marta należała do Piotra. Zgodziłem się był na to i ta myśl bądź co bądź powstrzymywała mnie od niejednego kroku, który inaczej byłbym może zrobił. Starałem się tak usunąć z jej oczu, aby nawet od siebie samego oddalić podejrzenie, że się chcę jej przypodobać. Zresztą i ona nie szukała mego towarzystwa: spostrzegłem nawet, że obecność moja wprawia ją zawsze w zakłopotanie. Ale to wszystko zmieniło się po narodzeniu najmłodszej dziewczynki, kiedy nastąpiło zupełne zerwanie między Martą a Piotrem. W dwie doby księżycowe po przyjściu na świat tego dziecka, nieco przed zachodem słońca siedzieliśmy razem -co nam się zresztą dość rzadko zdarzało — i patrzyliśmy w milczeniu na szerokie morze. Zachodzące słońce pozłociło jego wody, z lekka wiatrem wzruszone i poczynające już w cieniu skał fosforyzować. Śniegi na szczycie Otamora były zupełnie krwawe od słońca; po czarnej chmurze dymu, zawieszonej nad kraterem, błyskały także ciemnoczerwone refleksy. Milczenie przerwała Marta. Nie zmieniając postawy, nie odrywając oczu, zapatrzonych gdzieś w dalekie perspektywy morskie, zaczęła do nas mówić, na pozór spokojnie, jak zawsze, choć nie uszło mej uwagi, że głos drżał jej z początku. — Spełniłam wielką zbrodnię — zaczęła — bo nie dotrzymałam wiary mojemu zmarłemu mężowi i chętnie za to będę pokutować setki tysięcy lat w rozmaitych wcieleniach... Ale wy wiecie, że zrobiłam to jedynie dla jego syna, w którym on sam żyje dla mnie. Nigdy się z tym nie kryłam. Coście wy myśleli i jakieście wy mieli zamiary,' to mnie nie obchodzi; ja chciałam, aby Tom miał siostry i brata... Nie ma wprawdzie brata, ale ma trzy siostry, i ja uważam, że spełniłam swój obowiązek. Ciężki obowiązek, ty wiesz o tym. Piotrze. Żal mi cię, boś się łudził, że możesz być dla mnie czymś więcej... Nie moja wina... Ale teraz wszystko skończone. Odzyskuję na powrót swobodę. Nie pytam się, czy wy... czy ty. Piotrze, zechcesz mi ją dać: ja ją sobie biorę sama. Nie jestem już twoją żoną... Odetchnęła głęboko i zamilkła. Byliśmy tak zaskoczeni i słowami, i niespodziewanym tonem tego, co powiedziała, że siedzieliśmy przez pewien czas w milczeniu nie umiejąc znaleźć odpowiedzi. Zresztą jakąż jej można było dać odpowiedź? — ona jej nawet nie czekała... Biorę sobie swobodę... Nie jestem już twoją żoną..." Dziwne wrażenie wywarły na mnie te słowa. Przez chwilę dźwięczały mi w uszach jak hasło nowego życia, jak obietnica czegoś, czego się nawet nie śmiałem spodziewać, jak... nie! nie umiem już powiedzieć, co się ze mną działo! Tak mi się zdało, że to jedno zdanie zaciera i niweczy wszystko smutne, co przeszło; w piersiach uczułem jakąś pełnię, jakiś napływ krwi, raźniej w żyłach tętniącej... Spojrzałem na Martę. Siedziała nieruchoma i cicha, w morze zapatrzona — i tylko pod zastygłym, niezmiernie smutnym uśmiechem usta zadrgały jej czasem tak, jakby się miała rozpłakać. "Biorę sobie swobodę..." Tak przed chwilą mówiły jej usta. Ale jej oczy i uśmiech jej mówiły teraz, że bierze ją sobie nie jak skrzydła, które są prawem lotu, lecz jak całun, który jest prawem do spokoju, że jest ta swoboda dla niej nie brzaskiem zapowiadającym dzień, ale zmierzchem, który przynosi odpocznienie... Na powiekach zabłysły jej łzy i przez te łzy patrzyła uparcie w dal, na słońcem pozłocone księżycowe morze. Serce ścisnęło mi się bolesnym kurczem, bo zrozumiałem, że można się od przeszłości odwrócić, ale zmazać jej niepodobna. Tymczasem Piotr odezwał się sucho: — Wszystko mi jedno. A po chwili dodał: — Co teraz zamierzasz robić? Marta drgnęła: — Nic... Żyć jeszcze trochę dla Toma... dla dzieci... A potem... — Dla dzieci — powtórzył Piotr jak echo. Właśnie od wybrzeża biegły obie dziewczynki, śmiejące się, rozpromienione, z fartuszkami pełnymi uzbieranych kamyczków, muszel i bursztynu. Wolały głośno Toma, który nie opodal budował jakieś młyny na strumyku. Piotr powiódł za nimi z wolna oczyma. — Dla dzieci... — powtórzył raz jeszcze i podparł głowę na dłoni. Pamiętam tę chwilę jak dzisiaj. Słońce dotykało już widnokręgu i świat ze złotego zaczynał się stawać purpurowym. Lekki wiatr od morza przynosił nam z ostrym zapachem wodorostów szmer rozbijającej się na żwirze fali i dźwięczne, srebrzyste głosy dziecięce. Nagle Marta powstała i zwróciła się ku Piotrowi. — Piotrze, daruj — odezwała się głosem niskim i ciepłym, jakiego z dawna już u niej nie słyszałem — daruj, ja może... byłam niesprawiedliwa... daruj, ale ja... widzisz, nie mogłam, nie mogę... Żal mi, żeś miał przeze mnie... takie życie... Wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę. Piotr powstał również, popatrzył na nią, potem na dłoń wyciągniętą, znów na twarz jej i nagle wybuchnął strasznym, spazmatycznym śmiechem. — Cha, cha, cha! to dobre, tak jednym słowem, za tyle lat! cha! cha! cha! chcesz swobody? dobra myśl! może nowego wyboru? cha! cha! cha! "Piotrze, daruj! Nie jestem już twoją żoną!" Śmiał się jak opętany i wykrzykiwał różne niezrozumiałe słowa. Potem nagle urwał, odwrócił się i odszedł ku domowi. Marta stała przez chwilę zmieszana, z wyrazem wstrętu i upokorzenia na twarzy, aż wreszcie i jej nerwy odmówiły posłuszeństwa i wybuchnęła głośnym, nieutulonym płaczem — po raz pierwszy od owej burzy, kiedy została żoną Piotra. Odszedłem w milczeniu, jeszcze więcej przygnębiony niż zwykle. Długą, czternastodniową noc przepędziliśmy prawie nie mówiąc do siebie. Na drugi dzień na pozór wszystko wróciło do dawnego trybu. Wzięliśmy się zaraz z rana do zwykłych dziennych zajęć, rozmawialiśmy nawet po staremu, nie wspominając o "rozwodzie", który od owego wieczora stał się istotnie rzeczą dokonaną. Stosunek dotychczasowy między Martą a Piotrem był tego rodzaju, że zerwanie go odczuliśmy wszyscy raczej jako ulgę. Spostrzegłem zwłaszcza korzystną zmianę w usposobieniu Marty. Nie powiem, żeby była weselsza ale przynajmniej nie znać było na niej dawnego przymusu; rozmawiała z nami swobodniej, nawet dla Piotra była lepsza, choć tak brutalnie odtrącił jedyne serdeczne wyrazy, z jakimi się do niego zwróciła. A co się z nim działo? To snadź na zawsze pozostanie dla mnie zagadką. Na pozór przyjął wszystko obojętnie i niespodziewany wybuch owego wieczora, kiedy Marta z nim zerwała, byt jedynym objawem jego skrytych uczuć. A jednak ileż żalu, upokorzenia, boleści musiało się zebrać w namiętnej duszy tego człowieka! I jakiejże siły woli musiał użyć, aby to wszystko stłumić i zamknąć w sobie! Bo on ją kochał mimo wszystko — i kocha ją do tego czasu; pod tym względem nie mam zgoła wątpliwości. Pierwszego dnia po zerwaniu przyszedł do mnie około południa, gdym był właśnie powrócił z wycieczki morskiej i wiązałem łódź do pala na wybrzeżu. Przez chwilę kręcił się niespokojnie, jakby chciał mi coś powiedzieć, lecz nie wiedział, jak zacząć. Potem, jakby powziąwszy nagłe postanowienie, chwycił mnie za rękę i wyrzekł patrząc mi bystro w oczy: — Pamiętasz obietnicę daną mi wtedy, gdym ja Martę brał?... Spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony, nie wiedząc jeszcze, do czego zmierza. On zaś ciągnął dalej: — Przyrzekłeś mi wtenczas, że nigdy nie będziesz się starał zdobyć Marty dla siebie, nigdy! pamiętasz? Skinąłem głową w milczeniu. Piotr uśmiechnął się gorzko. — Zresztą, jak chcesz. To jest śmieszne. Jak chcesz. Tylko pierwej... strzel mi w łeb. Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział głucho, a z taką bolesną namiętnością, że mnie aż dreszcz przeszedł. Chciałem mu odpowiedzieć, uspokoić go, ale on, nie czekając na to, odwrócił się i odszedł. Od tego czasu zaczęły się dla mnie najstraszliwsze walki i męczarnie. Marta w istocie nie należała już teraz do nikogo, a jednak czułem, że wyciągnąć po nią rękę byłoby zbrodnią podwójną: zbrodnią wobec niej, żądnej już tylko ciszy i żyjącej po zrzuceniu wstrętnego jarzma li wspomnieniem dawno zmarłego kochanka i troską o jego syna — i wobec Piotra, tak zgnębionego i nieszczęśliwego, że każda krzywda jemu wyrządzona stawała się czymś więcej niż zbrodnią — była podłością. A przecież zdarzały się chwile i okoliczności, kiedy się wahałem i musiałem użyć całej woli, aby nie strzelić Piotrowi w łeb, jak sam sobie tego życzył, i nie rozpocząć z Martą nowego życia. Takie pokusy nachodziły mnie zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy widziałem wzrastającą przychylność Marty wobec siebie. Uśmiechała się do mnie często i nazywała mnie po staremu swoim przyjacielem, a mnie roiło się już po głowie, że gdyby nie Piotr, moglibyśmy być ze sobą szczęśliwi — oboje. Na szczęście wkrótce przychodziło opamiętanie. — Wszakże Marta — myślałem — jest mi tylko dlatego przychylna, że nie stanąłem nigdy między nią a wspomnieniem tego zmarłego, jedynie umiłowanego człowieka, że nigdy nie skalałem świętości jej uczucia, nie tknąłem jej ciała ani nie zażądałem duszy, które ona oddała na wieczność tamtemu, co leży teraz pod piaskami Mare Frigoris. Lecz gdybym tylko zapragnął czegoś więcej... Straszne błędne koło! Mimo to raz byłem już bliski szalonego czynu... Urządziliśmy we troje wycieczkę na szczyt krateru Otamora. Dziewczynki zostawiliśmy w domu pod opieką Toma, któremu można je już było powierzyć z całą ufnością. Przedarłszy się od strony morza przez zarośla pnączów i przebywszy lasy ogromnych, zdrzewiałych liściowców, dostaliśmy się na pochyłą równinę, podobną do rozległej hali, a porosłą krzewiącymi się płasko po ziemi wielkolistnymi mchami. Tutaj byliśmy już nieraz, zapragnęliśmy jednak dostać się wyżej, na sam szczyt, jeśliby to było możebne, aby się nasycić wspaniałym widokiem, jaki się musi roztaczać z wierzchołka tego najwyższego w całej okolicy stożka. Dalsza droga nie była łatwa, bo trzeba się było wdzierać bystro w górę głębokim żlebem, wyrżniętym wśród skał zastygłej i zwietrzałej lawy, a zawalonym w górnej części śniegiem prawie po brzegi. Tu na Księżycu łatwiej wprawdzie przebyć taką drogę niż na Ziemi, gdzie ciało ludzkie waży sześć razy więcej, ale mimo to był to trud niemały. Po kilkunastu godzinach wysiłku znaleźliśmy się już pod samym zrębem krateru, dalsze atoli wdzieranie okazało się czystym niepodobieństwem. Wyżej śnieg tajał od gorących par, wznoszących się ustawicznie z olbrzymiego lejka, którego brzegi sterczały teraz nad nami, do szerokiego osobnego łańcucha wzgórz podobne, a woda, ściekając, zamarzała w czasie wiatru i pokrywała skały szklistą powłoką lodową, na której niepodobna się było utrzymać. Przekonawszy się o niemożliwości dalszej podróży, zasiedliśmy na śniegu, chcąc przed powrotem odpocząć i rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Widok był niezrównany. Tuż przed nami, poza masą czerniejących u stóp naszych lasów, rozciągało się w bezkresną dal morze, grające wszystkimi barwami tęczy i usiane wyspami, podobnymi stąd do małych, czerniejących punktów wśród roziskrzonej płaszczyzny. Niektóre z nich, rozleglejsze, tworzyły plamy obrąbione, jak pawie oka, kolorową opaską. Na lewo, ku wschodowi, ukazywały się spoza sterczącej grani poczerniałe szczyty i pierścienie pomniejszych kraterów górzystej krainy, wśród których tu i owdzie błyskała błękitna wstęga zatoki, wrzynająca się w ląd głęboko. Na prawo, poza gejzerami, o których świadczył nam tylko drobny obłoczek białawej mgły, rozciągała się szeroka równina, przerżnięta krętą rzeką, na której w dali, jak perły na sznur nanizane, świeciły odległe, o pasmo zielonych wzgórz oparte jeziora. Siedzieliśmy dość długo, zachwyceni czarownym widokiem, gdy wtem zaniepokoił nas głuchy grzmot podziemny. Pary, wznoszące się nad kraterem, sczerniały i zbiły się w ogromny kłąb, z którego wkrótce zaczął się sypać na nas drobny i duszący popiół. Należało wracać co prędzej, gdyż widocznie zbliżał się wybuch wulkanu. Nie zdążyliśmy już jednakże ujść dość wcześnie. Znajdowaliśmy się zaledwie w połowie owego żlebu, kończącego się przy łąkach nad lasami, gdy nagle przy wzmożonym łoskocie podziemnym zatrzęsły się skaty, z których poczęły na wszystkie strony opadać lawiny, a chmura dymu, dotąd czarna, rozbłysła krwawym blaskiem. Nie było czasu do namysłu. Z największym pośpiechem schroniliśmy się w pobliskiej szczelinie, oczekując z drżeniem chwili, kiedy znów będziemy mogli posunąć się ku dołowi. Niebo nad nami, pokryte gęstymi kłębami dymu, wyglądało jak ognista czeluść piekielna; głuchy grzmot nie ustawał już teraz ani na chwilę, a powietrze, przesycone wyziewami siarki i drobnym popiołem, dusiło nas i parzyło nam płuca. Z góry zaczynały już padać większe, gorące żużle, pokrywające brudny śnieg dokoła mnóstwem czarnych plam. Musieliśmy uciekać ze żlebu, którym teraz płynęła wartko woda ze stopionego śniegu, zmieszana z popiołem i ziemią. Wybuch byt dość silny, a wstrząśnienia gruntu, któreśmy odczuwali, musiały się rozchodzić szeroko i u stóp góry, bo gdy wiatr, rozegnawszy na chwilę duszące pary i tumany popiołu, odsłonił świat przed nami, zobaczyliśmy morze burzliwe i spienione. Przyczepieni do bystrej turni, sterczącej jak przylądek w miejscu, gdzie żleb rozchodził się ku dołowi w dwie strony, zasłonięci nieco od góry wystającymi głazami, przesiedzieliśmy tak kilkanaście godzin, niepewni zdrowia i życia. Martę ogarniał przy tym straszliwy niepokój o dzieci. Tom byt już wprawdzie obeznany z trzęsieniem ziemi, dość częstym i niezbyt groźnym w tych okolicach, i można było polegać na jego przezorności i rozsądku, ale Martę, a także i mnie trapiła myśl, że w razie naszej śmierci i dziatwa pozostawiona sobie byłaby skazana na niechybną zgubę. Piotr był obojętny i spokojny lub przynajmniej udawał spokój. Wreszcie uciszyło się nieco. Silny wiatr, który się zerwał nagle od morza, oczyścił trochę powietrze i rozgarniał rzednące powoli tumany dymu. Deszcz popiołu i żużli przestał już padać. Odetchnęliśmy swobodniej i zabieraliśmy się właśnie do dalszej drogi z powrotem, gdy wtem zaniepokoił nas jakiś dziwny a potężny szum i syk nad nami. Piotr wyskoczył pierwszy z kryjówki, aby zobaczyć, co by to było, ale zaledwie stanął na wystającym głazie, wydal straszliwy okrzyk przerażenia: z góry pędził żlebem rozhukany potok lawy! Widziałem, że Piotr chciał zawrócić do nas, ale w tejże chwili zawył orkan, poprzedzający ten wylew płynnego ognia, i zmiótł go tak sprzed naszych oczu, że nie wiedzieliśmy na razie, co się z nim stało. Skwar nieznośny i duszący wionął ku nam: oba żleby wypełniała już płynna, czerwono świecąca masa, hucząc w dół potwornymi kaskadami ognia i kamienia razem. Nie było ani chwili do stracenia. Gdyby się wylew wzmógł, lawa mogłaby nam odciąć powrót, wypełniając poprzeczne wgłębienia między żlebami, albo co gorsza, rozkruszyć i unieść nasz ostrów kamienny, tak jak wartki prąd wezbranego potoku unosi po drodze gliniaste wysepki. Zatem, nie myśląc już o Piotrze, którego w pierwszej chwili miałem za straconego, pochwyciłem na ramiona Martę, oniemiałą z przerażenia, i począłem co prędzej spuszczać się ku dołom, czepiając się poszarpanego grzbietu sterczącej wśród żlebów grani. Jakie to było schodzenie, o tym dzisiaj nawet straszno mi myśleć! Skały, o które rozbijała się piekielna fala, drżały pod moją nogą, jak pokład statku pędzonego przeciw wiatrowi całą siłą pary: okropny skwar groził nam upieczeniem się żywcem. Marta zemdlała i zwisła mi bezwładnie na ramieniu, co krępowało w najwyższym stopniu moje ruchy. A musiałem przecież uważać, aby się nie poślizgnąć, bo każdy krok fałszywy znaczył: śmierć. Jakim cudem, na wpół uduszony od żaru, oślepiony gorącym dymem i blaskiem lawy, ogłuszony niewypowiedzianym szumem i potłuczony sypiącymi się z góry kamieniami, dostałem się z Martą na równinę, skąd wyszliśmy byli przed kilkudziesięciu godzinami, tego już dzisiaj nie umiem powiedzieć. Byliśmy jednak ocaleni. Lawa spłynęła gdzieś bokami przez lasy, które zadymiły w jednej chwili, i pozostawiła w środku ogromny trójkąt wolny, którego wierzchołek stanowiła łąka i stercząca nad nią grań, a podstawę morskie wybrzeże, ciągnące się przeszło tysiąc metrów pod nami. Wziąłem się przede wszystkim do ocucenia Marty. Gdy otworzyła oczy i przekonała się, że nie grozi nam już niebezpieczeństwo, zaczęła się zaraz dopytywać o Toma. Uspokoiłem ją, że Tom jest w domu i zobaczymy go niewątpliwie w dobrym zdrowiu, nim nadejdzie południe. Wtedy ona wyciągnęła obie ręce do mnie i poczęła powtarzać jak wówczas w Kraju Biegunowym, gdym ją odszukał po powodzi: — Mój przyjacielu, mój przyjacielu... Było w jej głosie coś tak niesłychanie miękkiego i słodkiego, że dreszcz wstrząsnął całym moim ciałem, a spazm jakiś serdecznie ścisnął mnie za gardło. Pochyliłem nad nią twarz, aby mnie oczy nie zdradziły, a ona wtenczas wzięła moją głowę w dłonie i przygarnęła ją do piersi, mówiąc: — Tobie winna jestem życie własne i więcej: życie Toma, któremu jesteśmy jeszcze potrzebni. Ty jesteś dobry... Pierś miała odsłoniętą, bo cucąc ją, rozerwałem suknię pod szyją. Dotknąłem czołem tej piersi, a równocześnie uczułem na głowie łzy spływające jej z oczu. Nagły pożar rozpalił się we mnie. Miałem tę kobietę, tak jeszcze piękną, a tak nade wszystko pożądaną i ukochaną, tuż przed sobą; wystarczyło wyciągnąć ręce, objąć ją, obsypać pocałunkami, zadusić w uściskach. Krew przysłoniła mi oczy, w uszach zahuczały rozkiełzane tętna żył; czułem ciepło i miękkość jej ciała, zapach jego upajał mnie, odurzał, oszaleniał... — Wszakże jesteśmy — błyskało mi w mózgu jak przez mgłę — jedynymi ludźmi teraz na tym globie, bo Piotr prawdopodobnie leży gdzieś martwy między głazami... A zresztą cóż mnie Piotr obchodzi, co mnie obchodzi wszystko na świecie i za światem, kiedy ona... Niewypowiedziana błogość, niewysłowione szczęście rozlało się spokojną falą po całej mej istocie. -Nie! Targnąłem się całą mocą i odskoczyłem w tył. Piotr leży tam może w tej chwili gdzieś na skałach, pokrwawiony, półmartwy, i czeka ratunku, a ja... Marta spojrzała na mnie i — zrozumiała. — Masz słuszność — rzekła, jakby mi odpowiadała, choć nie odezwałem się ani słowa — masz słuszność, idź i poszukaj Piotra... Potem wstała i uścisnęła mi rękę. — Dziękuję ci — szepnęła. Piotra znalazłem istotnie niedaleko miejsca, skąd wiatr go strącił. Leżał zaczepiony o ostry głaz, który go ocalił od stoczenia się w ogniem zionącą przepaść, bezprzytomny, ale jeszcze ze słabymi oznakami życia. Zaniosłem go do domu, a wspólnym usiłowaniom Marty i moim udało się przywrócić mu zdrowie. Kęs czasu minął już od tego wypadku, a ja, pomny na chwilę słabości, staram się tym silniej, aby moja wola panowała zawsze nad tą resztą, która z nią razem tworzy duszę człowieczą. A Piotr?... Siaduje po staremu milczący i ponury na progu domu i — nie wiem — może żałuje czasem, że nie zginął wówczas na stokach Otamora. Ze mną wszystko snadź skończone. Wkrótce i te dzieci me będą mnie już potrzebowały. Zacząłem sobie budować grób na Wyspie Cmentarnej... 2,5